Miracles and blood
by CredulousVampire
Summary: "A dragon you say? I am Seijuuro 'the one born in fire', of the house Akashi, and I will take what is mine...With miracles and blood." Medieval AU, war, scheming royalty, rebellions...Where he who holds the iron throne has the unimaginable power. Side AkaKuro romance,and maybe other pairings..
1. The dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Knb.

Also, although they're altered to fit in this, some things and/or personas, events are inspired by the Game of thrones.

Akashi's character path is partly inspired by Daenerys Stormborn. Story has a side AkaKuro romance and maybe some other pairings.

Setting: Medieval

* * *

**Chapter 1**

** 'The dragon.'**

**.**

_Summer will end soon enough, and childhood as well._

_._

Chilly, morning breeze enveloped the golden capital that stood proud before all those who tried to diminish it's glow. Nightingales synchronizing more purely than anywhere else in the world. Two ruby eyes beheld the most precious sight in a boy's mind. Dulcet poem, over and over and over again- this will all be like a mold in his hands one day. He is to reign and take his rightful place as an emperor one day.

"Excuse me, my prince, but your lessons are waiting." his head barely turned on such frivolous protest of his caretaker. There was a small nod, after which he returned his attention to the nightingales. 'A prince born in fire' gazed softly at the city that was stretching even further than his inhumanly sharp, precise eyes could see. Akashi Seijuuro, emperor's only son and heir, knew that he couldn't just gaze and admire forever, and thus making this moment sweet like the precious nectar he once tasted, for one day he will have to secure his throne and supremacy.

"Shall we begi-"

"We shall begin when I say so, Nijimura-san." he was quite cognizant of his status. The night young Seijuuro was born, at least that's what he's been told, his mother had died. Father was away, and only came back when Seeijuro was three- that was the first the he's seen his face, he was waging one last war before the peace was attained. His father had won, of course, it was understandable by itself. But back here, a fire broke in the golden city, many people died. Ashes, dust and nothingness scattered , for everything bare that fire touched- could never remain.

His lungs constricted for the first time as the red beast ravaged the city. It was complicated delivery, his mother drew her last breath only minutes after his life had only begun. Midwife that was holding him glanced at the city, only seeing- flames. Panic had found it's way into the emperor's palace and Seijuuro's safety was the first priority.

Thus earning him the name of 'fireborn'.

The more he grew, the more they realized he truly was a 'fireborn'. His eyes were precious red stones, red as the purest, most enchanting fire, his hair wild and sharp, as red as blood. Blood that was spilled that very night he was born.

When Seijuuro was five, a child gifted with sharp intellect and capable beyond his age, he had learned of his father deal with other countries to preserve peace. It was a treaty, or something along that, Seijuuro thought, that kept emperor secure on his throne.

_'But a true emperor needs not an approval from others. True emperor grasps the power and supremacy he desires so.'_

"Nijimura-san..." he called his tutor, who was waiting the unmanageable royal for their lessons. "Do you think father has grown meek? Too meek to keep a steady hold over the iron throne." Seijuuro's red eyes threw a look, gazing into Nijimura's very soul. Prince had something special about him, he was magnificent beyond an ordinary human, beyond even his father. He was a dragon, dragon born in fire.

"He who sits on the iron throne holds an unimaginable power, my prince. Your father-."

"My father has done nothing but petty alliances with other powerful families. Who's to say they won't betray him one day and take the throne for themselves?" young Akashi spat, glint of disapproval in his ruby orbs.

"You should not speak about the emperor in such manner, if he's to hear you..." Nijimura shook his head.

"The last great war was almost eight years ago. Other powerful bloodlines are growing unruly. After Imayoshi Shoichi had taken over the lands in the west, he's been doing nothing but provoking the Capital. He's clever, that one. People like him need to be reminded of absolute power the iron throne should posses." Akashi glided his small, pale hands over the marble stone.

He was right, Nijimura mused. Such perceptiveness, and at such young age of seven. But as the time passed, his fear of the ambition that glittered irresistibly in Seijuuro's eyes, had only grown.

"If the rebellion starts, who's to say my father will come out as a victor? On the contrary, if it were me..." young prince sighed.

Akashi narrowed his eyebrows, nightingales had stopped singing. He was just a prince. Powerless, yet. He remembered the first time he had seen his father, people yelling love and loyalty, unbearable noisiness that spread trough the city... His father sitting on that tall, metal chair, shaped by the swords of the fallen enemies, his father looking supreme, powerful,_ absolute_... Where had it diminished? Was his father's time long over?

"Nijimura-san, I want to play chess." he turned, tilting his head lightly and observing his mentor.

"But you always win, my prince. You're ruining my pride. " raven haired man shook his head smiling politely.

* * *

Nijimura clattered his feet against the floor, this was scandalous, if emperor was to find out they were eavesdropping...

However, he was unable to prevent the prince from doing whatever he desired, as the time passed he grew more and more proud, absolute in his doings. Months ago, he heard him speak ill of his father for the first time, now it was a common thing. Every new move from the other families, young Akashi took personally, as an attack on his claim of the iron throne.

"Imayoshi Shoichi aligned with the Wakamatsu family and, if our informant heard well, they're starting the rebellion in the west." one of the council members spoke. Seijuuro pressed his small body against the cold stone to hear better, frown on his face growing.

"We are in a good relationship with Imayoshi family, I don't see a reason..."

_'My poor, naive father.'_

"Also, the slaves are...their requests are growing, if there was to be a go for revolution inside the capital we're..."

"The slaves are slaves, and they're to remain so!" his father yelled, strict voice echoing trough the hall.

"When I become the emperor, there will be no slaves." Seijuuro pressed his lips firmly, giving a look akin to a warning to Nijimura.

"Why is that young prince?" the tutor fixed his robe, because Seijuuro was saying quite liberal and unlikely things. He often talked about new, reformed empire once he becomes an emperor. But he brushed it aside as idealist's dreams, child's dreams...what Akashi wanted was an utopia of triumphant empire that stood above all others, with him on the iron throne.

"People should be born equal. Look at those pigs sitting around that table and trying to defend the iron throne. Their minds are so shallow, who is to say they're better than any slave. I will take those who are most competent, by their minds, not their blood."

"We need to be prepared, your Highness, when the Wakamatsu family declares war. Imayoshi's will most likely fall on their side too. Merchants on the south coastline are unhappy with the present situation too, we can expect their swords as well. They are currently led by Kasamatsu Yukio who is said to be capable man."

"We will be prepared." he heard his father's answer.

"Father should have prevented their alliance in the first place." Akashi said his nonchalant voice echoing trough the empty hall.

* * *

"Stop this unsightly thing." Seijuuro took a step outside his carriage, heavily guarded by well-trained knights. His personal guard consisted of eight men, and he was also followed by Nijimura who was not only knowledgeable man and a medic but he was also trained in martial arts.

People hummed his name with their fickle voices, clearing the path before him. Seijuuro squinted his eyes, he didn't want to look at the sight he was presented with. A boy, no older than him, was chained, his body as if resting against the wooden plaque. He was almost bare, and judging by the yells of a approval, it was public whipping. The red parallel marks on the creamy white back whispering of the muttered cries boy produced. He couldn't see the boy's face, only a mess of a baby,cerulean blue hair that gave the owner an air of lightness,something Akashi remembered from the painting of angels.

"He's a slave accused of practicing witchcraft, your Grace." a man stepped forward, he wasn't the one holding the whip though.

Akashi squinted his ruby eyes, this needed to be dealt quickly and efficiently.

"Did he have a fair trial?" his voice echoed trough the street, everyone was silent. He realized in that moment, why everyone moved out of the way...people were afraid of him, afraid of the royals.

He didn't want just that. If they're only afraid, that means his father had done an awful job at ruling over the land. Akashi wanted to be both admired and feared, loved, loved to the bone with undying loyalty and followed to the end of the world.

"Well...he's a slave..."

"Slave or not, every man in this empire deserves a fair trial. Unchain him this instant." Akashi furrowed his brows. He heard small talk in the background, this was unheard of. For a prince to stand proud defending a mere slave.

"Nijimura, see that he is brought the the palace of justice and judged fairly." His gaze flew to the raven hair. Nijimura nodded, ordering two guards to pick up the boy and see that prince's orders are executed.

A moment before entering the carriage his eyes met the light moonstones, emotionless yet soft gaze of a boy he had just saved. The boy was indeed his age. Seijuuro could barely hold back a gasp, his skin was glowing against the grey streets, he was Galatea brought to life. Boy might be a slave, but he shone brighter than all royal sons and daughters. The boy was taken away, cheers but also shouts following him.

"You did a good thing, Prince. Fair and just." Nijimura sat across him in the carriage.

"I want you to find out who is that boy, Nijimura-san."

Raven hair didn't question nor answered that, for the prince was always ten steps ahead.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Akashi impassively stared at his father, father whose fearfulness was long lost. He wasn't usurped upon hearing his father wanted a word with him after returning to palace. Seijuuro calmly sat across the table were he used to sit so long ago when times were prosperous and his father loved spending time with him.

"To make such foolish move for the sake of a mere slave! You are a prince Seijuuro, and it's not like you to do this. You've always been smart and sharp!" His fater's voice was irritating him, the old man had the nerve to...

"I did what was just. If you payed them respect they deserve maybe they wouldn't rebel. You, as all kings, forgot...slaves and small men carry the empire on their shoulders." Seijuuro stared at his hands.

"Slaves are slaves! They are here to serve, we owe then nothing." the rage, the roar...it didn't have any effect on him.

"You will retire to your chamber Seijuuro, and you aren't allowed to leave the palace until you realize your mistake."

"So, am I to leave the palace once it is in ruins from your and council's incompetent reign?"

He knew the words were insolent, harsh and punishable by death. His father gaped, not believing his very son, his only son was criticizing him. Emperor Akashi always knew his son was excellent but that he'd grow this proud this quickly...Rage climbed up his spine and curled around his mind, he was...

"I HOLD THE IRON THRONE. I AM SON OF AKASHI BLOODLINE, THE DRAGON. I AM YOUR FATHER, YOU WILL SHOW ME RESPECT, SEIJUURO."

Seijuuro stared blankly until he was forcefully taken away by guards and showed to his room.

That very night, the council heard the news...the rebellion had started.

The war for the iron throne, that will paint the land in crimson, had started...

.

* * *

**I hope I didn't make Akashi too OOC...**

**At first I imagined this as oneshot but I realized it's better if I make it more detailed and it will end up as short story...(hopefully)**

**Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed, I want to know what you lovely readers think... :3**


	2. Hic sunt dracones

Thank you all for reviews, lovely readers: I apologize for not responding my 'messaging' isn't working o.o , i hope they'll fix that soon..

Also, thank you anons;

Aztia-It's so nice to see another GoT fan who likes Daenerys :3 . Don't worry though, I'm not closely following any got plot here so your feels are safe (i hope..) :3

Also, I've decided to make this story longer because the more I write the more things I want to add and expand the plot...

Disclaimer: I do not own Knb

Some parts of Akashi's character are inspired by Daenerys Stormborn's character path.(not necessarily her personality though)

Setting: medieval.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

** 'Hic sunt dracones.'**

_._

_Pleasant lives droop and fail, Mors with his sword cuts through the Sister's threads, and hurries the stricken city to the shades._

.

"I am afraid, my Prince, all our lessons will take place within the palace. The emperor has forbid me from taking you outside after..." Nijimura cleared his throat, obsidian eyes following eight year old descendant of the iron throne, who was sitting on his bed, impassive expression grazing his features.

"My father is a fool. Do you have any news from the west?" Seijuuro looked up inspecting the other, he'd grow very angry if the truth was denied from him.

"Well, yes..." Nijimura sighed. "The rebellion led by the Wakamatsu family has started. Imayoshi family joined them. They declared the war on the Capital. Your father is trying to gather allies from the east and north since the south has grown unstable too. Merchants..." but Akashi waved his hand dismissively.

"It was expected..." he murmured closing his ruby orbs.

"Do you know why I'm so angry Nijimura-san?" Akashi asked after a while. He stared down at his shaking hands, pale and perfect hands. Nijimura hadn't answered, because in that moment the prince looked so serene, introspective at his most hidden fears. Even the dragons had their fears.

"I'm angry because I'm powerless. My father is preventing me from...He's jealous. He's jealous that I'm always right, Nijimura."

Akashi stood up and walked to the window, ignoring the books on his table, but Nijimura noticed Akashi had already read them because he would always fold the books he had finished reading neatly. He remembered leaving them on the table for young prince, it was two days ago but Seijuuro had already...

"The war will reach the Capital, I can sense it. I can _see_ it. Do you understand?"

"The war will not reach the...you father's army..." Nijimura gasped. He knew Akashi's predictions were monstrous with their accuracy but this...

"The palace will fall. The empire will fall in the hands of unworthy ones. The empire is mine. I'm angry because I cannot prevent it."

"You're but a child..." Nijimura muttered.

"What about the boy?" suddenly the red hair changed the subject, his eyes closed as he breathed the fresh air of the outside world. Seijuuro was dressed neatly, as always, but this confided room and uptight clothes were smudging him, choking him...

"I found out everything about him, as you requested." Nijimura slightly bowed his head.

"His name is Kuroko Tetsuya, or at least that's what his owner told me and he bought him three months ago, from the passing caravan. The boy is...very skilled fighter, for someone who hasn't been trained in official grounds. They think it's witchcraft but...He has a really low presence, almost unnoticeable even for me, whose eyes have been trained since birth.." Nijimura let his words sink into Prince's mind.

"There was a street fight, apparently he was defending his friend. For a moment, he disappeared, they said. He disappeared and maimed a man who was trying to choke his friend. That's why they accused him of witchcraft, because they don't understand how he did what he did..."

"What about the trial?" Akashi immediately asked, his interested peeked. All his life, Seijuuro had never met someone who's talent was worth noticing, someone akin to that boy.

"They sentenced him to a lifetime banishment. He'll be sold to the merchants and leave the capital."

"Is that so?" Akashi turned his attention back to Nijimura. Kuroko, whoever he was, slipped away, and Seijuuro will never know who mysterious, talented boy really was...

"Is something the matter, my prince?" he knew Seijuuro all to well. Hours and hours spent with the young boy, who's intellect and abilities surpassed his age greatly. It was only natural, Nijimura thought, since he was an Akashi. The oldest and most powerful family to rule the Capital and sit upon the iron throne. Legendary stories about Seijuuro's ancestors, stories about brilliant and mad kings who's power was unmatched to this very day. They, like their dragons, bowed to neither gods nor men.

But it's been centuries since the last dragon flew through the land. Akashi bloodline slowly lost their absolute power, they were still reigning but it wasn't like it used to be.

The emperor, Akashi's father was bleak in comparison to legendary kings and their dragons, he had intelligence and skills but there was something missing...and that something Seijuuro possessed. He will be even more powerful than his grandfathers, he will unite the whole golden land together and sit upon the iron throne.

Nijimura wanted to believe in this more than anything as he watched the ruby hair set up the chess board.

"No, nothing." Seijuuro replied.

* * *

/2 years later/

_Bare, solemn land drew shaky breaths as the war raged on. Imperial forces loosing battle after battle, hunger and disease hunting their victims. Prophets spoke about the end of an Akashi era. Allies on the north and east growing angry and impatient, they were spilling their blood for the Capital and rewards were far away. Soiled earth gave no fruits._

"We need to sign the treaty or they'll march into the Capital, Highness." the council was viral, panic evident in their every move. The war was raging for two years straight and no victory was achieved. People were already whispering of the new emperor, they weren't sure who will grab the hold of the throne but they were convinced that Akashi's era was over. The emperor looked weak and frail, war and lung disease eating away at him, his only son still too young to take over.

"I will not give them my empire!" The emperor yelled. Seijuuro smirked from his spot, he never stopped eavesdropping, and he was never given the chance to interfere.

"This is bad my Prince..." Nijimura fixed his robes in his futile attempts to prevent Akashi from making his own rules and despising his father more and more as the days passed.

"The south is lost, highness. We cannot put all our trust into Hanamiya family in the east. They're...They'll betray us given the chance. North is weak, and rigid. We have nothing from the north." main adviser declared.

"Then we will defend the Capital with our blood. We will-" But Nijimura couldn't hear what did the Emperor say because Akashi started laughing. Young Prince had grown more and more unstable as days passed. His sanity was dancing on a thin line, akin to his great, mad ancestors. Madness and greatness go hand in hand.

"My father is such a weak fool. " he commented, his voice starting to take form of a teenager slowly. In two years, Seijuuro had grown much, but still it was obvious he won't be very tall, his hair got a bit longer, almost covering his ruby eyes and his face lined in sharper, empyrean shape.

He was excellent, far more than anyone else in the empire. His mind sharp and precise, his charisma enveloping air around him into divinity. Akashi had grown charming and could easily led people on his way.

"He will make your security top priority if the war breaks within the Capital." Nijimura announced, slow-paced shaking surrounding his spine.

"Have you ever been in war, Nijimura-san?" Akashi asked turning his burgundy gaze towards his mentor.

"Yes, I was a military doctor during last great war lead by your father." he said surprised by the prince's question.

"You saw people die. Wasn't it supposed to make your spine a pure steel? You seem to be quite worried for me, and you know I know everything."

"People dying...I saw their limbs detached, lying like simplified objects on the ground filled with blood, both yours and the enemies, I saw men dying like a cattle. War is the god of us all. It doesn't make you strong, my prince, it makes you all the weaker."

Seijuuro stared at the five men arguing, there were so insignificant. Pests, corrupt swines. His ancestors wouldn't allow such meek being to contemplate with them, his father was just a ...fool. Akashi is a dragon, that draws fire in every breath of the enemies, fire that flies about all others...

_'I am a dragon.'_

"There's a small festival in the merchant's districts.I want to go outside, prepare me a carriage Nijimura." Seijuuro mused. "We are at war, I'm sure your father..."

"Did you not hear me?" Akashi glared and walked past his mentor...

* * *

Children's laughter enveloped the streets, colorful skirts of voluptuous women swaying, old men drinking beer...as if war was far, far away. Merchants yelling, trying to sell their peculiarities. Bards singing to their heart's content.

_Wanderers this morning came by_  
_Where did they go_  
_Graceful in the morning light_  
_To banner fair_  
_To follow you softly_  
_In the cold mountain air_

_Through the forest_  
_Down to your grave_  
_Where the birds wait_  
_And the tall grasses wave_  
_They do not_  
_know you anymore_

"They think they're protected, behind the capital's walls..." Akashi mused, staring at the little kids who were running after the carriage. It was until the end of the street that something caught his eye: inky, ocher, emerald and plum. Four different color shone trough the shop-window.

"Stop the carriage."

The shop was small, hidden behind the shade of an apple tree, Seijuuro concluded it sold antique values. Followed by his guards and Nijimura in every step he entered the shop, finding himself a small room with quite...dusty smell and feel to it. The merchant was old, lines adorning his face, gray hair being thin and beard long. He looked up, not recognizing the heir to the throne, instead he sensed an aura of power and brilliance.

"May I help you, kind Sir?" in few, shakey breaths, the man asked. Akashi turned his attention to the things that were put in the corner of the shop, what his sharp eyes caught through the window.

There weren't four but five petrified, frozen in stone dragon's eggs. Inky one being first from the left, and next to him laid smaller ocher egg with distinctive lines. In the middle laid the egg he failed to see properly because of the shadow, sepia colored one. Two remaining ones were emerald green, and the big one was dancing between the lavender and a plum.

"Are they the dragon's eggs? Not artificial ones?" Akashi asked raising his arm to touch the red one.

"Yes, Sir. They're fossils I've found in the southern forest. I must warn you though, they're expensive. Ever since the dragons disappeared, their eggs have been very rare and desired souvenir."

_ 'A stone.'_ Akashi thought, caressing the scarlet eggshell, the baby inside long dead.

"I want them. All five of them." he suddenly declared, giving a look to Nijimura.

"All five of them?" The merchant asked shocked.

* * *

That day, the enemy lounged forward and waited no more than ten miles from the Capital.

That day, the slaves started their rebellion inside the walls. Those without freedom had the earnest of hearts.

The emperor's reign was at it's dusk.

* * *

Forrest surrounding the Capital was ostensibly calm, sun falling down as the night spread it's quietude. No houses, no animals when from the both east and west armies waited. Capital's and usurper's, tense as the violin strings waiting for a clash. Miles away, screams and whispers of terror echoed trough the night. Caravan stopped in its way, futile try at defense from the inhuman strength of it's attacker.

"No, please. I'll give you all the slave-." merchant's head has been cut clean off, crimson liquid soiling the earth. Tall and vicious, man in black ran his eyes trough the crowd of bodies, limp and lifeless.

Each and every body wearing coffee brown scarf, sign of exile from the Capital. Man's eyes searched around, knowing it won't be an easy task, especially when child might not even be here. Two years is much when you search for a shadow.

"Do not fear me, phantom. I am here to save you."

Nothing, no sound, just a chilly wind.

"Battle for the Capital will soon start, if I do not take you away from here you might not live. Did you hear me, little phantom?" man's voice was a mixture of both mockery and genuine concern.

"I have failed the task you gave me, master. That's why I'm hiding." he heard damp voice behind him, closer than he'd think, how could the boy do that over and over?

"No matter." he turned observing two moonstones that shone in the dark. His pale skin gave him empyrean impression, truly a phantom.

"Soon, the emperor will fall, and undisciplined rebels led by that impudent boy, Wakamatsu, will take over. He's but a pawn, tossed and swirled around fingers of two very scheming clans that desire the throne. Once they put him there, to obey their every whim, I will need your assistance, my dearest."

Kuroko Tetsuya shivered, his head bent down, again he is asked to...

"I cannot do...that anymore."

Hooded man smiled a sad smile indeed, it wasn't fitting, turning his elegant face into monstrous grimace. " That's why you were born little phantom, to be my shadow and clear the path I shall take."

* * *

T**he next chapter might be...gory? Also, there will be some character's deaths...But I won't be able to update quickly due to exams...**

**I will not tell you who the hooded man Kuroko was talking with is...until the time comes xd**

**What do you think:3?**


	3. Dragon's blade

**Chapter 3**

**'Dragon's blade.'**

.

_The gods' commands snatched destruction from me, and Atropos, whose pleasure knows no denial, and the fate that long since shut against me this door of death._

.

"You want me to stay in here while our people are dying?" Akashi marched around the main hall, pointing finger at his father who sat on the throne, for the last time perhaps. The emperor shot him a glare, it was disgraceful of his son to do this in front of the council and knights. Sharp and inconsiderate, two traits he, without a doubt, inherited from his mother.

"You are an heir to the throne, and a boy of ten. Your safety is a-."

"Your reign is over father, you are blind if this fact slips away from you." Seijuuro pursed his lips. This was the very first sleepless night in his life, he heard the war drums, the screams, could see the fire in the distant parts of the Capital. The enemy had breached their borders, the allies turned away. East sided with the west, Capital in the middle waiting to be devoured.

This could all be avoided, if his father was only more competent, if his father was more of a dragon...

"Confide my son into his chambers. If the Capital falls, you will lead him trough the safe, northern exit. He will go to our relatives at north." His father was ignoring his words.

Relatives at north? Relatives who were so weak, they couldn't defeat the army of eastern savages? Their stupid 'peaceful' nature. What kind of men were they? Seijuuro was throwing daggers and if looks could kill...

"I am the best tactician, and I have proven that. If you let me help you, father..." he muttered, ruby eyes ice-cold, digging his nails into the palms, restraining his rage... He was always right, he never tasted anything but triumph and his frail, foolish father will lecture him...

His father was a weakling, he lost this war and soon he will lose his throne.

"I have spoken about the matter." Old man noted, and Seijuuro felt strong grip on his upper arms, and he let them carry him away, showing no resistance... He knew this would happen, and there was only one thing to do.

* * *

He heard clattering of anxious steps, but barely, because screams and sounds of a metal clashing was closer and closer. Enemy was breaking a way to the palace, to the iron throne. Akashi looked up, knowing it was Nijimura, only he could be allowed to come into his chambers and he was probably told to take young Seijuuro to safety.

He gazed at the raven haired man, whose face was stricken with fear and panic, and then turned his attention back to the streets. Their knights were such cowards, running away from the western savages. Akashi stared, helplessness and rage burning trough him as bunch of children were tugging against each other at the corner of the palace, crying in front of the incoming warriors.

It was the first time he had seen an western foreigner, their skins were a tad bit darker, some cinnamon colour and their faces rough, from the sand and sun. Ironically, he remembered that people from the south had their skin pale white, protecting themselves from the sun under the shade of palm trees.

These western savages held no concern for children, women or anything, he concluded as he saw one of them closing in on the screaming peasants.

"You shouldn't-." but he shushed Nijimura down. He had to look, there was no point in avoiding it. Blood and death and...loss.

He saw the man taking out an axe and mauling one of the children across the head. Even from this height of the royal chambers, he could see gushing red blood and something far more horrifying that started spilling out of his head. They were trapped, a cattle ready for slaughter. He saw another man joining on the hunt and a little girl losing her head in a clean cut over the small, pale neck.

Limbs, heads and crimson red. That was the war Seijuuro had witnessed.

"I assume you have come to take me to safety?" he turned his gaze back at horrified Nijimura. Akashi was oddly calm, indifferent, concealing his feelings, his rage. This was monstrous serenity in such moment, and Nijimura Shuzo learned this day that a calm dragon was the most dangerous one. Once he starts blowing fire, the whole world will burn...

"Let us go, prince. I have prepared a carriage, we will go trough the northern exit and continue straight to the north. There, they will give us slippage."

"Unfortunately, we need to go to the imperial museum first. I will not let the dragon's blade, which belongs to me by birthright, fall into their arms. My foolish father was too weak to wield it. It is mine." Seijuuro's eyes glittered with sudden unjustified assurance. His ambition could swallow the world.

"The Capital has fallen, there is no use my prince."

"Of course there is, I am still an Akashi and the dragon's blade belongs to me."

Nijimura couldn't refuse Akashi anything. He was almost twenty years older than ruby haired boy but the boy held such power over him, over almost everyone, if given the chance he'd rule the empire with excellence.

They sneaked outside, only few guards with them.

* * *

"We need to take the other street." Nijimura hissed, grabbing guard's arm and pulling him backwards, in the safety of a building. They were dressed as normal citizens, even so Seijuuro's fiery hair made him noticeable. He was far to empyrean and beautiful to be considered ordinary.

"If we're not quick we might as well cut our own heads." Akashi said and gave a sign to move. The imperial museum wasn't that far, which made them braver but still they'll have to run over few bodies to get there. Nijimura was worried about his prince, this all might shock him, such young child shouldn't experience war, shouldn't be surrounded by blood and shouldn't be trying to get it's hands on a powerful weapon.

"Now." but his voice was far from a child's, it held command and confidence. They moved across the street, avoiding fire and trying to hide from the enemy. They heard a nearby scream, a woman's scream. Akashi immediately turned his head towards the noise, she was young, maybe Nijimura's age at most.

Her dress was ripped and blood was streaming down her thighs. Scratches were fondling her arms and her whole body was trembling. Three of them were circling around her, predators mocking their prey. Who know how many before them had...?

"Go." he ordered his guards. "Help her."

"Akashi-sama!?" Nijimura gasped. Guards obeyed without a word. Seijuuro turned towards his tutor, ruby eyes soft.

"I am sorry, Nijimura-san." he murmured. "My prince, we need to get to the northern exit, your safety..." But Akashi shushed him.

"My heart appears to still be too soft." he mused turning his head towards the museum as he heard the swords of his guards clashing with the enemy's.

"I cannot bear the suffering of my people. That's why I have to take the dragon's sword. So one day...One day, I will take back what is mine and suffer they will no more. I will take my rightful place upon the iron throne and burn my enemies." and Nijimura could see it, the jewel in boy's eyes, it was ruby, ambition, it glittered irresistibly.

* * *

They entered the museum trough the main gate, unnoticed, Nijimura hoped. Akashi sternly walked trough the corridors, they had to make it to the lowest part, where the treasures were hidden. Of course war enthusiasts already got their hands on the things that were placed on the first floor. They only needed to break the glass. Nijimura widened his eyes, the paintings, antique weapon, jewels from the ancient times...everything was gone.

"Do you think they took the dragon's blade?" he asked his prince.

"They couldn't. Only a dragon can wield his blade." Akashi was sure in his predicament, it wasn't surprising, he was always right. Even when he said the empire will fall due to his father.

Daylight was getting dimmer and dimmer as they marched to the weapon. It was well hidden, since Seijuuro made at least ten turns around to get ti this corridor.

"Tell me something." Akashi spoke, still managing to look empyrean, even in this unworthy clothes. "Has my father ever tried to wield the sword, even in the past before I was born?" questionable eyes grazed black hair's face.

"The emperor tried. But his highness concluded it was no different than any ordinary weapon so he left it alone. The red ruby also didn't shone as bright as the stories spoke." he added remembering the small jewel placed at the hilt of the sword. Surrounded with two lean, dragons that were circling the hilt, making perfect spaces for fingers to get a better grip at the sword.

The sword was first carried by Akashi's ancestor, the founder of the Akashi household, when he managed to tame his first dragon. Since then for centuries, the Akashi's ruled the land with their dragons and since then the sword was said to give immeasurable strength to Akashi wielder.

"My foolish father." Seijuuro repeated his now habitual phrase.

Few minutes after, the sword was shining profoundly in his, still small hands, and he looked proud and mighty. A true Akashi heir, Nijimura thought.

Now it was time for the more difficult part; take the young prince to safety.

* * *

"This isn't good your highness, they're closing in on us!" Emperor's first general panicked, something he never did, as the word about eastern betrayal spread. Everyone wanted only one thing- the throne.

Akashi's father swallowed barely staying on his horse. "We need to protect the palace, we..." his voice shuddered " will protect the iron throne. It's ours."

Together with few horseman who's armors were stained with blood of the fallen, they were battling their way, ensuring that the imperial palace remains untouched. An arrow missed the emperor's head by an inch, bringing the sudden realization of his own fragile life, has the god of death come for him?

The dragon had no more fire. The dragon without a fire was...

"This way, highness." Eiji, one of the generals yelled piercing the man who tried to seal the way. He didn't know was the man an enemy or just a traitor. Everyone's allegiances were tested, no one was trusted. Streets were red, red to the bone.

As they circled, taking a shortcut to the main gate an army of eastern traitors arrived from the north, giving them a run for their money. They were outnumbered.

Rebelled slaves marched trough the city, together with the enemy, being promised freedom- how could they believe?

The end...

"We must..." The emperor gasped seeing westerns in front of them. He wondered did his son escaped to safety...Seijuuro was the last of the Akashi, once a mighty bloodline. Oh how low had fallen the great!

He realized it's over.

They won't live to see another day.

* * *

"They're celebrating." Seijuuro looked down at the burning city. Hundreds of steps in front of him, to the secret northern exit, hundreds past him... Nijimura had taken all the care for them to pass unnoticed and he succeeded. Very capable and dependable, he was a companion Seijuuro needed.

"We should hurry, they are probably searching for you." Nijimura tapped the boy's shoulder, he knew Seijuuro understood who's celebrating and why. His shoulders were aching, he carried food and water for a few days along with five dragon eggs Akashi refused to get rid of.

Ruby eyes shifted themselves to the main square, in front of the palace, there were, as if parade. "What are they doing?" boy asked. Nijimura shook his head "They're...going to execute caught generals who surrendered."

"Oh..." it was the most common thing, it happened in every war book Seijuuro had read. "Then my father is dead, he died protecting the iron throne he so foolishly gambled. Then..." but his eyes stopped realizing all the commotion wasn't for just generals. The man that was carried on the wooded board of shame was...The former emperor.

"That's..."

"Please, Seijuuro-sama, don't look. Let us go, we need to come to safety. You want to remember your father in a good way, don-."

Slaves, and enemies were celebrating. Crowd's yell was heard even to the northern wall, where the two were standing, they going viral and ecstatic about the ending. Slaves content with emperor being executed, for he denied them, enemies thinking they will be the next to sit upon the throne.

"He surrendered..." Akashi said anger noticeable in his voice and something else...shame, disgust. His father was an Akashi, and he surrendered cowardly so.

They tied him up, together with bunch of other citizens who were still fighting, they tied them up as sacrifices to the hungry enemy. Akashi caught a glimpse of a young man who shushed the crowd, but he couldn't recognized him. Another man joined him soon, shorter man, that's only thing Akashi could deduct from this distance.

"Who are they?" he didn't spare a glance towards his teacher, focused on the happenings before him.

"I assume one of them is leader of the Imayoshi clan? Shoichi? Other...I'm not sure. I heard Wakamatsu's were golden haired so I suppose it is someone of the eastern traitors." Nijimura said looking down, decadence surrounding his words. His only loyalty lied in saving Seijuuro's life, he didn't care about the emperor or the empire anymore.

"Hanamiya then. Imayoshi and Hanamiya, two men who took my throne from me. I shall remember." ruby eyed boy sipped, his words sinking into stones, into ground, into Nijimura who shivered. He was a man of twenty five but the effect this boy's words had...

"They'll burn them like witches and worst kind of traitors." Raven-hair said, looking softly at Seijuuro. Soon after, it was confirmed, red beast started to swallow screaming men, who were trying to escape from the wooden pillars but it was futile. Akashi wondered had his father screamed, he'll wonder that for a long time.

He saw him then, being devoured by the flames, flames red and yellow and oh- flames were so merciless. The losers couldn't exist no more.

"My father..." Seijuuro asserted, glancing at obsidian orbs.

"He wasn't a dragon. Dragons cannot be killed by fire."

* * *

**This chap was extremely difficult to write, because at the same time I don't want to make Akashi heartless but he doesn't react to his father's death too emotionally. Hence I put in the woman who was about to be raped, and Akashi's order to help her.**

**Kuroko probably won't appear in the next chapter either but he will be mentioned...**


	4. Fugitivus

**Chapter 4**

**'Fugitivus.'**

**.**

_I thank whatever gods may be,_

_for my unconquerable soul._

_._

Sacked, ruined Capital behind them, barren cold wasteland in front of them. A man and a boy, alone walked trough the night setting their curse in the northern lands. The prince and his caretaker.

It was over, the war...West and east together conquered the Capital, executed the emperor and grabbed a hold of the iron throne. The only thing Seijuuro wondered was who was sitting on it, who was chosen to be the new, artificial emperor. The throne belonged to an Akashi, and Akashi alone was worthy of placing hands on the cold iron, back pressed against the molded swords of the fallen enemies.

Birds sang no more, this wasteland was fitting of the north. No life, no flowers, no songs...only half-frozen dead land.

Seijuuro wasn't bothered with it, somehow it suited his current mood. Nijimura was very worried about prince's well being, for ruby eyes seemed icier than ever, and he kept all the rage and sadness and melancholy for himself. Seijuuro was never very expressive, but all this...someday it will burst like bubble...Not like bubble, Nijimura reminded himself, like a irrepressible fire carried by a storm. Everyone who gets in the way will get burned, burned to the bone.

"We should rest." he notified Seijuuro who's nod seemed mechanical, lifeless at best. Young boy spiraled to the ground, tired and emotionally drained. '_He lost everything. I, on the other hand, still have him to protect and care for.' _Nijimura's eyelids lowered as he tried to set up a shelter to protect them from the cold wind. To reach the northern border, they probably had two, three more days of a walk. To convince the guards, and later the landlord that they need refuge. Words spread that current, young, duke was quite gentle but also quite moody and eccentric. They were also speaking of Mibuchi Reo's unsatiable love for...pretty things.

Akashi had fallen asleep, his hands embracing his small body, shuddering. In his sleep he looked what he was...a boy who lost his entire life. But Nijimura knew, once he opens those ruby eyes, his strength will show and he will speak of revenge and 'his' throne. Seijuuro wasn't born a loser, and this game for thrones was long before over.

* * *

"Shall we rest at the Akufu village? Then we can cross the border." Akashi questioned his mentor. It was a risk, who knows at how much his head was priced back at the Capital, but it was also a risk to continue without any food or water. The only thing they had were five dragon eggs young prince refused to leave alone.

"I had a friend there, I'm not sure he's still alive, though." Nijimura thought. The sun itched their pale, unprotected skin and yet the air was colder with each mile.

Village grew bigger as they got closer.

They walked in silence, trying not to catch attention or raise suspicion. Akashi's burgundy hair was unkempt and small horns formed on the back of his head, his skin was still ivory, like an angel carved in marble. His palms were blue and red, from all the nails digging into them, as the boy tried to remain controlled and rational. He didn't part with his sword, sword that accepted him as rightful owner and sword that was impatiently waiting to be used, to spill blood and triumph.

Once they entered the village, Nijimura advised Akashi not to speak and to look down, his red eyes were too mesmerizing to be ignored. He recognized the house he had been looking for. Friable, wooden cabin, it wasn't more than that. Two small, dirty windows were just a bit above his eye level and the roof was partly ruined. He took a deep breath, before knocking.

He heard loud and light footsteps from the inside, and door were vehemently opened to a sight of a young, tanned boy who grinned.

"Who yer you two?" boy crossed his arms, taking a posture. Akashi twitched, what arrogance for a mere peasant...

"Aomine, who is that?" another, much lower and older voice was heard from the inside.

"Two guys. Don't know'em." The boy, who was referred to as Aomine yelled back. His skin was a warm cinnamon color that made quite a contrast against his dark indie blue hair. His eyes were two night skies, similar to his hair. He was taller than Akashi, almost as tall as Nijimura, his body was lean and adorned with long muscles.

"Well, let them in. You know I can't walk anymore." and with a twitch the boy moved aside for Nijimura and Akashi to enter. If the house seemed rowdy from the outside, it was but a mess from the inside.

The man that was in a position between sitting and lying widened his eyes when he saw them. He was old, much older than Akashi thought initially and his slender arms seemed ghostly thin and calloused.

"Shuzo...It's really you, child." His voice seemed to hold happiness.

"What brings you here?" the man asked after they settled down. "I am sorry to disturb you when you're tied to a bed Shirogane-sensei." Nijimura spoke and bowed his head slightly. "But we really need a food and a shelter for a day."

Akashi glanced back at Nijimura, he never spoke of himself much, so he was naturally surprised to hear about his sensei. Nijimura was a skilled warrior, which he proved by making a safe way for Seijuuro when they faced five enemy's soldiers on their was outside the city.

Ruby eyes darted to a side, noticing another eyes upon his face. Tanned boy was staring at him and Seijuuro glared back. Aomine took a step gulping his breath "You're weird." he noted taking a defensive stance.

"Of course.A food and...a shelter. Aomine, bring them some bread and cheese." he ordered. Boy shrugged and disappeared in the small kitchen. One assuring look from his teacher and Seijuuro relaxed, these people weren't the enemies.

"You'd take apprentice at this age, master Shirogane?" Raven hair asked confused. Older man laughed a bit "No, no...he's my grandson. I talked to you about my daugther, my precious...she had a child with westernian, that's why this little brat is so tan. They both died during the last great war so I am taking care of him." he coughed, and Akashi almost felt sick, he hated old people and disease.

"Here." Aomine suddenly appeared placing gracelessly the food in front of them. They ate in silence, interrupted by Shirogane and Nijimura's talk every now and then.

Nijimura was an orphan. Lone child, abandoned and talented very much so, Shirogane , who was one of the most skilled swordsman during his time, took pity on him and agreed to be his mentor until there was a foster family in the picture. But Nijimura soon became one of the empire's medics in training and abandoned his swordsmanship.

"So, who are you?" Aomine's rowdy attitude itched Seijuuro with each passing second.

"I am Seijuuro Akashi." he replied simply looking as their eyes grew wide.

* * *

Aomine Daiki was very skilled in combat as Nijimura later witnessed. Thirteen year old boy defeated him quickly, and he did it so effortlessly that even Seijuuro stared a bit taken back, if not in awe.

"The only one who can defeat me is me." tanned boy chirped swirling his sword around and laughing. "Such talent..."Nijimura mused. He was very fast and agile, not to mention so young...he could become...he could become the most powerful swordsman to ever live.

The night fell and two boys shared a room, something Seijuuro wasn't too happy about. He never liked the company of anyone besides Nijimura and perhaps...he wanted to meet that angel boy with cerulean hair, who seemed so gentle and soft that Seijuuro wanted to poke at him.

"You have a really nice sword." his thoughts were immediately taken to reality in front of him, his sharp gaze turning towards the rowdy westernian boy who took what was only his. The dragon's sword.

"You do not touch that." he hissed making Aomine back off immediately. He stared at him dumbly, and a bit surprised, and...afraid? Akashi wasn't surprised, he knew the effect he was having on people, something only a true Akashi, true dragon could have.

"I'm sleepy." Aomine declared after prolonged silence and jumped on the bed.

"Where do I sleep?" Akashi asked.

"On the floor, where else?" he heard a yawn. Seijuuro closed his eyes, this was unimportant. Soon, he will be at the northern border, soon he will declare his only wish, to train and to be given a chance to return his empire back. Pieces will fall on the board exactly as he wants them to.

"I heard they executed the king, was he your father?" Aomine asked.

"Yes." Akashi replied, not opening his crimson orbs.

"My father died when I was little. He died in battle..." Aomine talked, Seijuuro wondered why. He wasn't obliged to talk with him, no one was anymore. A prince isn't a prince without an empire to inherit.

"It's better that he died than lived in a shame as a loser. My father died burning after surrendering to enemies. Such distasteful move, not befitting of an emperor."

He heard Aomine shudder, tossing on his bed. Stars shone trough the small window, placing a light on his face. Aomine saw him, sitting on the floor in the dark, red hair shining against marble face. He wondered why his eyes looked so cold, like a pit without a bottom.

"I don't understand you." he said, trying not to yawn.

Akashi narrowed his eyebrows " You're quite dull, and you're older than me. I am going to sit upon the iron throne one day. The most powerful army that ever fought on these lands will be at my command as I burn my enemies one by one. All those who took was was rightfully mine will be desecrated. I am an Akashi, and I absolutely cannot lose. That is the fate of a dragon."

He heard silence from the boy. Was he taken back, was he silently laughing at him and his goal? His goal will come true. Across him Daiki Aomine widened his azurite eyes, trying to comprehend boy's words. He wanted to...conquer the entire land, all by himself, and he was confident in it. He had never seen, nor heard of such terrifying ambition, such task that can only be completed by someone above ordinary man. He felt blood rush trough his veins, the challenge, the adventure. He has grown tired of his small village, he defeated all of them, he thought...there are far stronger men out there, and wished to test his sword against them. This Akashi, this lost prince, could lead him to most glorious battles. In boy's mind and heart it seemed like the heavens sang then and there.

"I will follow you." that's what he heard. Suddenly Akashi saw Aomine jump on the bed enthusiastically. "If you're going to have the most powerful army then you need the most powerful man to fight for you. I do not care and I do not understand those complicated games, however I have never been defeated in a combat. There are things I want to see. You seem...I want to follow you Seijuuro Akashi." his words were slipping trough his mouth and young emperor thought of the inky blue dragon's egg for a reason he couldn't quite grasp. It was vivid, floating in his mind, was there a connection between this savage boy and that dragon's egg?

The morning came sooner than he anticipated.

* * *

Shirogane, as it turned out, was the one who also wanted Aomine to go. Nijimura was against it, saying that the path he and young Akashi are to take is dangerous but he was over voted.

"My prince you do not think that this boy is...?" Nijimura asked Akashi who was calm as always. Ruby haired shook his head "He wants to follow me. He's skillful and aching for a fight, you cannot deny him that. You know I admire talent, and capability. If I wish to further my claim on the throne one day, I'll need a man like him."

And so the emperor, the teacher and the knight embarked on their journey to the northern lands.

Akashi's thoughts often returned back to that beautiful boy. He wondered had he survived, not wanting project the images of a crimson red on that ivory, angelic skin. He wasn't quite sure why did someone as insignificant as him caught his attention, but he could see that baby blue every time he looked up at the sky.

And there was nothing but the frozen land and the sky in front of him.

It took them several days, sun and freezing night breeze exchanging their toll, until they reached the borders. Nijimura was worried, the guards-and a dozen of them, seemed unwelcoming rather suspicious of the people from the Capital. Northern lands were the only lands far and safe from the destruction of the war. Their troops fought for the empire but refused to participate after it was evident which side will emerge victorious. They signed their own treaty with the rebels and desired to be left alone. No one went out of their way to deny this, for north was impossible to conquer and too rigid, bare for any risks.

It was cruel, poor land. Winters were lethal, for all those who's skin wasn't accustomed to such dry,icy wind.

"I will talk with them." Seijuuro closed his eyes, stepping forward and giving rusty colored bag which contained dragon's eggs to Nijimura.

"We are refugees from the Capital." his words spread loud, his head unbent. "We come in peace, our only wish to speak with Lord of the northern lands. Allow us that mercy, for we ask so little." His gaze pierced the front guard who stopped them in the first place. Man was tall, taller than Nijimura but his eyes were soft, soft enough for his soul to fall under Seijuuro's influence.

"Very well. We will alert Lord Mibuchi to await your arrival."

* * *

**Little Aomine :3**

**Soon, I hope, all miracles will join Akashi...also there will be another important pairing not including Akashi here...xd**


	5. Admissio

**Chapter 5**

**'admissio'**

_'And I have a tender spot in my heart for cripples and bastards and broken things..'_

...

The palace was nothing like they expected it. Barrows and gardens surrounding it shone like they've been enchanted, brought to this poor land from some other world, south perhaps or old eastern forests. People were wearing long,fur coats to protect them from the cold, their faces buried under hoods. However the palace was built from a light stone, akin to a marble with big, symmetrical windows high above the ground. Nijimura mentioned something about this being the new palace, old one resembling a series of corridors, reminding him of dungeons. Seijuuro mused about person who was governing these lands, and why would he build such preposterous abode for himself.

"I wonder will they let me train here." Aomine yawned, stretching his arms, indigo eyes glued to the training grounds filled with apprentices who, judged by Akashi's eyes looked far weaker than one'd expect. At least compared to Aomine and himself.

"Lord Mibuchi will let you enter the palace." which was highly surprising, since they were introduced as ordinary citizens. No one, until his relative sees him, must know of prince's identity. The matter was dealt swiftly by Nijimura who sternly denied all, that red hair looks too beautiful to be ordinary- protests. With savvy and a tad bit of luck, they made their way in, counting on Northern people's naivety and good nature.

Out of all nations, they desired peace and stability the most, valuing honor and trust. Where the land had been cruel, their hearts needed to be softer.

Akashi's ruby eyes scanned quizzically as he walked between Nijimura and his new found knight, Aomine. Main hall was crowded, laughing children and well-dressed men being too noisy for his tastes. Inside the palace the air was warm, he desired to take off his heavy coat, curious what mechanism was keeping the entire palace by far warmer than the outside.

When they passed the oval shaped glass door, dozens of knights and maidens chattering, and oh,my- were those real plants inside the palace. "Such extravagance. Is this man really a relative of mine?" Seijuuro was rather rhetorical with this one, he knew exactly who the man was- his first cousin from mother's side. The question was necessary considering all the exotic smells their noses filled themselves with, weird plants and music. Where all the gold to fund this little paradise had come from?

"Chicks are hot." Aomine scratched his ear pointing towards the next door, that led to the royal hall. Nijimura narrowed his eyebrows seeing servants dressed in such distasteful clothes. Their bellies bare, both women's and men's, faces clean and hair dazzling.

Mibuchi Reo was, at first Akashi noticed, quite young, he couldn't be older than Nijimura at any rate. He actually did resemble his mother in a way, or at least considering her paintings, for they were all he saw of her. He looked quite feminine, with oval, gentle face and long,lush eyelashes. His eyes glinted with benevolence and a tiny bit of mischief.

His throne was modest, in contrast with the rest of the abode. Tilting his head when they entered, eyes widening sublimely after grazing Akashi's figure he invited them closer with his fingers. Long and lead fingers. Nijimura almost snorted, if he knew who they were, how did he have the nerve to act so nonchalant in the presence of an imperial prince.

"I suppose we have never met, Seijuuro Akashi, my dearest and only cousin." his voice was lush, soft...alluring in a way, Nijimura thought. It was irritating too, together with the gleam in his eyes.

"If my mother had lived, I'm sure she'd speak of you often." Akashi offered.

Reo raised his left eyebrow, but it looked more like his usual habit than a mock. "I'm sure. I was but a boy, when she departed from her homeland. She was always kind to my father and me, if you wish to ask something of me, be free to."

"You are generous, cousin. All I ask is a safe exile for me and my two companions, chance to train and prove worthy. Earn my bidding and one day after I've returned what was rightfully mine, I assure you- you will be repaid ten times." Nijimura pressed his lips when listening to him. Seijuuro was so sure he'll take the throne back. Even now, when he had but nothing.

"You want to put yourself in my service?" Reo asked, surprised, or at least pretending to be.

"Yes. You can test my skills and knowledge any time, I have never been defeated in a game of wits." small smirk. For Akashi it wasn't boasting, it was a simple state of how things were. He victorious. Always.

"That won't be needed. Words of your talents spread trough the land long ago, cousin. I might challenge you to a game of chess after you and your companions have rested, though. Ekiichi?" he called. The man that stepped forward was tall and buff, he looked more like someone from the battle than someone to do what Reo asked.

"Prepare them guest rooms." he said softly, turning his attention back at the trio. "Their names?" he asked Akashi.

"Child's name is Aomine Daiki, he's loyal to me. Other is Nijimura-san, my caretaker."

"He's so charming, raven haired and has that irritated expression I'd love to melt." it sounded more like a squeal than anything else and it even surprised Akashi,

"What'?" Nijimura hissed next to his prince, this was an insult, one of the worst kind. He was being described as a maiden, and he was a medic and skilled warrior. Young landlord smiled calling for another song from his bards. Seijuuro Akashi was escorted to his new room, serenity and confidence running trough his veins. It was but a beginning of a journey, journey that will give him back what rightfully was his.

* * *

"Are yer sure we can trust them?" Aomine crossed his arms, observing the red hair. The nerve, Seijuuro thought, to come uninvited into his chambers and question his decisions. His new room was smaller than the old one, but it suited nonetheless, being adorned with crimson curtains and richly decorated fireplace. Aomine was placed in the lower levels, where other boys his age who were knights in training lived. Where Nijimura was, Akashi still hadn't known.

"He will not betray me." Seijuuro said regarding Reo "I could see it. Even if he decides the risk of me living here is too much to take, he will warn me and actuate where to go. He's bound by blood and honor to do so." his eyes darted outside.

Tanned boy shrugged, sitting on the bed. " Will you join us...for the training? I have a feelin' these boys aren't going to make a scratch on me."

"I will train with Nijimura-san. Besides, it's not just the sword, if I am to be king general one day, my mental savvy is far more important." Akashi mused placing the bag with dragon's eggs near the fireplace. He explained once to the tanned boy they were family heirloom and just a decorations, preventing him from asking questions. Not that Aomine knew what the dragon's eggs were, he had never seen such thing, only heard of a long lose era where dragons walked the land reigning terror and glory.

"You should improve yourself more, Aomine. Train and compete against them, unless you changed your mind about conquering the empire with me."

Aomine rolled his eyes, he didn't know his companion too well, but there was one thing he deducted in these few days. Seijuuro Akashi was both strict on others, and himself. Reo, that landlord, Aomine wasn't particularly fond of, decided to throw a reception night for his cousin and Akashi just said he doesn't have the time for those things. Instead, he told Nijimura and Aomine will go, without asking them. Aomine would struggle against it, but he heard Akashi's subtle voice that there will be infinite amounts of food just for him.

Aomine Daiki never refused food.

Nijimura, on the other hand, wasn't too fond of parties either, but he bowed his head slightly bearing it for his prince. He wondered just what kind of plan Seijuuro had putting himself in the protection of his not-so-sane cousin. At the same time, there were things he desperately wanted to find out, and keep them away from young prince. Who was sitting on the iron throne, what happened to the rest of the imperial officials, and what awaits them? Their heads were probably setting a high-price troughout the land._ 'How wasteful'_ he thought trying to push away people who were dancing around him.

Whatever Akashi decides he will be there and protect him, it's his duty as a caretaker. Mature and intelligent, he won't be needing much guidance and soon he'll grow fit to be an emperor he was born to be. Although their positions diverse greatly, Nijimura always thought of Seijuuro as a younger brother, and truly cared about the boy.

"Welcome, my cousin's caretaker." he turned swiftly upon hearing that ludicrous voice. Mibuchi was at first sad Akashi refused invitation, how rigid and distasteful, he thought, but the agreed that Nijimura can take up his place as representative. "Your Grace." Raven haired bowed his head slightly, trying to deduct did Mibuchi remind him of a man or a woman in that long cobalt attire adorned with small jewels and lilac fabric that matched his eyes.

He was beautiful, that cousin of Akashi, but truly...not really proper, at least in Nijimura's opinion. He avoided these types of people, as much as he could. The truth was, he avoided people in general, having his duty be the one and only priority.

"Ah, there is no need for such formality...I find that rigidness truly unpleasant." he waved his arm in a ladylike manner.

"I apologize, _my liege_."

"There you go again." Pout. "And there are some important matters I cannot discuss with Sei-chan due to his sensitive age."

Nijimura looked up, scanning the man. Sei-chan? He was sure Akashi won't be too fond of the name, especially of the -chan part, as well as being taken too young for some matters. However, Nijimura needed to ask Mibuchi Reo many things concerning young prince and landlord probably knew who grabbed the throne.

"Very well."

* * *

Outside, the snow was falling lightly, soft and soothing. If Nijimura knew he wasn't in the safe, his rooms, he'd freak out. Akashi wasn't to concerned by it, it was natural for a caretaker, especially when Nijimura-san only had him. He walked, glancing at rare citizens on his way, people without a destiny such as his own.

Some of them, especially young girls turned their heads, shyly. For a boy of ten, Akashi looked much more mature and his beauty was rare, as rare as pure rubies were. He glanced at the frozen brook that glinted under the moonlight.

Reflecting was good, it fueled his ambition, it fueled his need for supremacy. He thought of his cowardly father, ironically thinking how his father deserved no remembering. He thought of his mother, only of her face really, he knew nothing else. Perhaps he could ask Reo more. Akashi thought how he had such deserving destiny, if it were anyone else-they couldn't live with it. A dragon, was he?

For years he had been hearing about his glorious ancestors, men who like their dragons listened to neither gods nor men. He remembered vowing, as a small child, to be like them one day. To have his own undefeatable knights, if dragons were long dead. No, he'll have both knights and dragons on his side. Goddess of victory will smile upon his triumph and protect him to the end. She'll cradle him, for he had never betrayed her.

He was there, path clear and known, open wounds will not heal, they'll burn - _Don Juan triumphant. _And his enemies will burn, just like his cowardly father did. However Akashi felt no madness or rage, he was quite serene, it was somehow, natural. He wanted to make a great world, perfect empire and rule as benevolent emperor.

In the corner of his mind, he heard a crack, maybe he has gone insane. It was the brook actually, he heard the sound of water and it was a human cry? Turning his head backward and glancing he was someone on the thin ice, half broke and just waiting to be smashed into the icy water. He saw a shade of fluorescent green before figure disappeared into the water.

Sparing no second thought, Akashi hurried his steps, walking to the resurrected brook. There indeed was a boy, with distinctive green hair, and icy water muffled with his cries.

"Here. Hurry, I'll pull you up." he stretched his arm out, ruby eyes fixed on the edge of the brook, the last thing he needed was falling into the water.

Suddenly something frozen grabbed his arm, it was the boy who recognized his offer and took it. For a second, Seijuuro was afraid he miscalculated because boy was bigger and heavier then he initially thought, and there was a risk of him being pulled down.

"Grab the shore." he urged trying to pull him out. Was that a nod?, he mused and slowly there were getting somewhere, until green haired lad was breathing heavily but safe.

"Y-you s-s-saved my l-life." he was gritting his teeth, shaking and on the verge of tears. Akashi wasn't amused, but he noticed the boy's clothes looked far too good for a peasant or merchant's son.

"Thank you." Akashi hadn't replied on that, wondering what kind of fool walks across the frozen brook casually? "I apologize for causing you trouble." green haired boy continued. He was taller than Akashi and once he looked up his eyes were the same emerald shade as the dragon's egg Akashi had collected recently.

"Why on earth did you do something so foolish?" Akashi asked standing up, Nijimura will probably look for him.

"My lucky item fell on the brook so I had to pick it up. Look..." he pulled up his right arm showing small, maroon knitted doll. Never in his life had Akashi heard an excuse as ridiculous as this one.

"I apologize for the inconvenience." emerald boy stood up, brushing his wet clothes. "You saved my life, I am t-truly grateful. May I know your name?" he added trying not to stutter from the cold.

Akashi slightly narrowed his eyebrows, he didn't have any intention to interact with a stranger, and someone so...peculiar at that. Lucky item? What kind of ridiculousness that was?

"It is late. I need to return home." he said flatly, pursing his dry lips. Other boy nodded, understanding and Akashi turned, closing his ruby eyes.

When he was too far, thinking that the other boy had went his way he heard a yell coming to him.

"My name is Midorima Shintaro. Do not forget that I will repay you for saving me."

* * *

**Slowly, all the miracles will join Akashi...this Akashi is still Akashi before EE (so no madness there, he's quite normal-as he can be)**

**Can you guess one of the other pairings now? xp**

**R&R**


End file.
